


Five Mistakes

by 1241578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Professor Harry, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1241578/pseuds/1241578
Summary: Severus Snape was usually a very careful man, but a certain Boy Wonder was always capable of making him slip up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Five Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Another short oneshot while i procrastinate writing the end of An Unusual Arrangement. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!

Severus was not a perfect man, that much he was occasionally willing to admit. Still, the potions master held pride in the way that he conducted himself, he was a Slytherin after all. Each move he took was not without calculation, even the smallest of decisions would be weighed for pros and cons.

So, when he made those five damning mistakes all in one day, he knew something had changed.

Mistake number one started simple enough. Severus was in a rush to make his appointment with one Professor Potter. Not wanting to arrive late and risk being teased by the young man for hours on end, he decided to forego his usual last minute once-over in the mirror, instead striding out of his chambers and towards Gryffindor tower.

Severus announced his arrival with a swift knock on Potter's office door. Potter answered almost immediately, all smiles and smelling like a campfire. "Come in, come in!" He beckoned, stepping aside to let Severus into the room. "You know, for a minute there I thought you weren't going to show up." 

"I was on time, was I not?" Severus began as he walked into the tackily decorated space. "My apologies if you expected me here thirty minutes ea-" The end of Severus' snide remark caught in his throat as he felt fingers reach from behind to begin combing through his hair.

"Professor, did you just wake up? You're always on my case about how unkempt my hair is, you really oughta practice what you preach." Here came mistake number two. He should have shoved the smaller man away, reprimanded him within an inch of his life, done _something_ to make it clear he was not allowed to touch him. Instead, Severus found himself fighting the urge to lean into the gentle warmth radiating from his back and found the best he could manage in the situation was a frozen silence. 

It felt like his hands lingered for an hour, but what was most likely only a few fleeting seconds suddenly came to an end. Potter stepped around Severus with a laugh, beaming as he ran his fingers through his own unruly hair. "No need to have a heart attack Professor, I won't tell anyone."

That may be what he had said, but Potter's expression was the spitting image of a cat who caught the canary as he seated himself at his desk. "So, we need to discuss the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Please, take a seat."

Severus found himself paying little attention to whatever nonsense Potter was prattling on about, they had already discussed the trip at length during the last staff meeting. The only reason Severus had agreed to this extra waste of time was for some of the unexpected benefits it provided, such as being able to stare at Potter's face for half an hour.

Severus was not an idiot, he knew he had feelings for Potter. In fact, if the way the young man behaved was to be of any insight, Potter might even have feelings for him. What he also knew was that there was no hope for such cares to flourish, as their pasts and differences resulted in a rift that no bridge could span. He had resigned himself to simply watching over Potter, as he had done for all those years before, and pray he had the strength to step away when the young man finally found a more suitable partner.

"-nape. Professor Snape!" Severus snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his name. Potter had rounded the desk at some point and was now standing right in front of him. "Are you alright?" Concern lit up his emerald eyes which searched Severus' face for any signs of what was running through his head. 

"I'm perfectly fine Potter, your ramblings simply came close to putting me to sleep." Severus drawled out spitefully. He needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself any further. That's when he made his third mistake, Severus stood up and found himself within inches of Potter's face. 

Shock momentarily locked his limbs as he felt Potter's warm breath puff against his neck. He had just gathered his wits about him once more when things went spiraling out of control.

An odd look flashed across Potter's eyes and then suddenly there was no longer any space between the two men. Soft, full lips crashed into Severus' own and, for a moment, Severus was completely unresponsive. Finally, the stunned man was able to regain some control over his bodily functions and grabbed Potter by the shoulders, pushing him away. 

"Harry, we can't." He managed to gasp. That, Severus realized, was his fourth mistake. He had called the young miscreant by his first name, something he had only ever done in his dreams. Potter had caught the slip up as well. Rather than looking wounded at what was supposed to be a rejection, his eyes lit up as if Severus had just confessed his undying love for the man.

"You called me Harry." He accused with a knowing smile, energy practically coming off of him in waves. "Yes." Was all Severus was able to muster up in response, he had no strength to attempt to argue his way out of this misstep. 

Once more, Potter closed the space between the two of them. This time, Severus neither froze nor pushed the young man away.

Mistake number five was the easiest to make. In fact, Severus had let it come to pass many times in his fantasies. He gave in. 

He gave in to all of his wants, all of his needs. Gave in to every fibre of him which sang as Harry pressed their bodies together, the young man's lips trailing Severus' jaw. "You've ruined me." Severus whispered with a tone of reverence. "No," Potter insisted as he continued to place kisses against every bit of skin he could reach. "I've loved you."


End file.
